Twilight: El reality show
by Soy Un Pez
Summary: Si como lo oyen. Encerramos a los personajes de Twilight Y A EDWARD WHOA! en una casa, buscan ganar la manzana de oro. Habrá Drama,Risas,Lagrimas y ...DONAS. Sintonize este programa en este fic a la msima hora en el mismo canal. Fumar causa alucinacione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece –a excepción de Liz, el productor, Betty y Arturito- a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los encierro en una casa para mi entretenimiento…y para no hacer tarea.

PREPRODUCCIÓN.

Oficina Teleadicta. Seattle. 11:30 AM

El pobre productor necesitaba una idea, los de la televisora estaban a punto de despedirle ya que su último programa: Laura y los chicharos cantores había sido una basura.

De pronto un grito lo distrajo de su preocupación. Su compañera estaba leyendo aquel famoso libro: Crepúsculo, una historia de amor de un vampiro y una humana. Arriba del productor había un electricista que encendió una bombilla e iluminó la cabeza del productor.

-Disculpe, pero podría apagar la luz porque no puedo concentrarme- gritó el productor.

Arturito, el novato, se había inspirado. Ya tenía una idea para el nuevo programa.

-¡Ya se!-gritó- ¡Qué tal si unimos a todos los personajes de Crepúsculo en un reality show!-

El productor le aventó un pisapapeles de metal a la cabeza de Arturito, el pobre se cayó y se levantó en el mismo instante con cara de menso.

-Órale, ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Soy una linda mariposa! ¡Me gustan los ponis!- y salió hacia el campo de flores saltando.

-¡Que idea tan más tonta!- murmuró el productor y puso los ojos en blanco.

Pasaron más de 5 minutos. De la nada un robot gigante llega y arranca un pedazo de techo, pasa una paloma y se ca…digo y se hace popo en la cabeza del productor.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó-¡Qué tal si unimos a todos los personajes de Crepúsculo en un reality show!-y todos aplaudieron.

Arturito llegó con una flor en la oreja y gritó:

-AMOR Y PAZ- y regresó a su campo de flores.

-Betty, donde podemos encontrar a todos los personajes de aquel libro- preguntó el productor.

La señora de 42 años estaba a punto de responder pero su loca hija llegó corriendo y respondió:

-En Forks, Washington. Forks está en la Península de Olympic, ahí encuentras a todos los Cullen y a Bella, Volterra, Italia para los Vulturis y Denali, Alaska para la familia de Tanya, ah por cierto y ¡secuestra a Edward por mi!- gritó y se fue corriendo como loca gritando a su teléfono lo sucedido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

FORKS, WASHINGTON. Mansión Cullen. 11: 50 AM

Alice se había quedado con la boca abierta al igual que Edward. ¿Un reality show? Todos miraron a Alice con curiosidad.

-¡SI!-gritó Alice de felicidad.

-No, no en absoluto, me niego- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Carlisle.

-¡VAMOS A ENTRAR A UN REALITY SHOW!- exclamó Alice emocionada.

Todos se quedaron en shock. Nessie estaba tocando el rostro de Bella negándose a tal atrocidad, Bella estaba de acuerdo con ella no iban a exponerse de tal forma. Jacob, por el otro lado estaba emocionado; su sueño era aparecer en la televisión al igual que Emmett. Rosalie y Esme ya estaban casi con las maletas para irse, pero Carlisle estaba confundido.

-¿Reality Show?-preguntó.

-¡Sí! Verás es un programa donde encierran a varias personas y por eliminatorias salen de la casa donde están- explicó Alice.

-Pero eso no se deben meter con la intimidad de las personas- opinó Carlisle.

Todos suspiraron de estrés.

-Carlisle, si no nos debiéramos meter con la intimidad de las personas ¿Por qué existen los paparazzis? Ay Carlisle ¿Por qué no eres un vampiro vegetariano normal?- le regañó Alice mientras se daba golpecitos en la sien con los dedos juntos.

Todos se callaron mientras que trataban de aclarar sus pensamientos. Y todos llegaron al mismo pensamiento simultáneamente.

-¡Los Vulturis!-gritaron todos menos Alice.

-No se preocupen ellos también van a estar dentro-los tranquilizó pero no lo logró.

-¿Quién más?-inquirió Rosalie.

-Bueno tenemos al clan Denali, a Jacob, Seth, Sam, Charlie, Jessica, Angela, Ben y…Mike.-Alice gruñó el último nombre.

-¿Mike?-Emmett estaba a punto de estallar de la risa- la niñita no iba a aguantar ni un día- se rió a carcajadas.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso. Nessie seguía negándose y recordó algo importante.

-¿Saben lo que somos?-preguntó con su vocecita de soprano.

Alice corrió a velocidad vampiro a su habitación y volvió con un libro entre las manos.

-Creo que medio mundo sabe lo que somos- explicó señalando al hermoso libro de Crepúsculo.

-Oh ese libro, argh esa es la razón por la que todos me ven raro en las calles- gruñó Jacob.

Edward y Bella disimularon una risa.

-¿Entramos?- pidió Alice a Carlisle con esa carita de cachorro abandonado.

-Este…creo que deberíamos someterlo a votación-

-Yo entro-gritó Alice.

-Yo igual- dijo Emmett.

-Sería genial-sonrió Rosalie.

-Entro-soltó Jasper.

-Igual yo, es una experiencia que vale la pena – acordó Esme.

-¡Definitivamente si!-gritó Jake.

Renesmee le lanzó una mirada asesina a su lobo, donde él fuera ella iba a ir.

-Si-se rindió Renesmee Argh ese lobo, me las pagar dentro de poco

Los padres de Nessie sabían que no iba n a dejar a Nessie sola con Jacob.

-Ya que- dijeron al unisonó Edward y Bella.

-Está decidido, entraremos a ese reality show-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

FORKS, WASHINGTON. Auto del productor. 2: 30 PM.

-Betty, recuérdame ¿Por qué trajimos a tu hija?- gruñó.

La adolescente dejó de platicar de su amado libro para responderle.

-Porque soy la experta en este tema ¿ok? Además, me necesitas ¿Cómo podrás lidiar con una familia de vampiros?- atacó la fanática.

- Liz, en serio cállate- le regañó su madre.

Liz negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando hasta que empezó a gritar.

-¡OH POR EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! ¡Es…Es…LA MANSIÓN CULLEN!- y se desmayó.

Su madre le echó agua y Liz despertó, empezó a gritar hasta que su madre le puso un calcetín.

-¡¡AHHHH EL VOLVO!!-gritó mientras se tragaba el calcetín.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, Liz bajó corriendo como maniática y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡OH POR TODOS LOS CULLEN, LOS CULLEN!-y se volvió a desmayar.

Ocho vampiros, una mitad vampira-mitad humana y un lobo se le quedaron viendo a la chica con sorpresa.

La madre de esta le volvió a echar agua.

-¿Está bien?-inquirió Carlisle preocupado.

-Sí, no se preocupe sufre de una fuerte ATT y OCD y sobre todo ATEC-explicó la madre.

-¿…?-

-Addiction to Twilight, Obsession Cullen Disorder y Addiction to Edward Cullen- explicó la madre.

¡Oh por dios! Chicas ¡no soy tan perfecto! pensó Edward.

¡¿Qué?! Está bien soy la narradora pero tengo derecho a intervenir si escucho una babosada. Edward querido ¡Eres perfecto! ¡No lo puedes negar! ¡Por todos los Cullen! Está bien volvamos a la historia.

Todos en la habitación se callaron después de oír la intervención de la narradora. El productor rompió el silencio.

-Creo que ya saben para que estamos aquí- empezó el productor.

-Sí, para meternos en un reality show, ya sabemos y estamos de acuerdo solo denos los papeles y nos vamos en este instante- recitó impaciente Alice.

-Cierto, creo que ya estamos todos sintonizados- dijo el productor y le extendió los papeles a cada uno de los vampiros, a la hibrida y al lobo quienes lo llenaron con rapidez.

Cuando entregaron los papeles, el productor les pidió que subieran a un autobús que los esperaba cerca de la casa. Liz los siguió aferrándose de Edward del brazo.

Dentro del bus, estaban todas las personas quienes Alice había dicho: Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Aro, Marco, Cayo, Seth, Sam, Jessica, Angela, Ben y Mike quien estaba con una flor en la mano. Todo mundo sabía que él no era normal.

Y así empieza Twilight: El reality Show.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

CASA X. LUGAR X. 9:00 PM.

Una niña esta aburrida sin saber que ver en la tele de pronto pasa un comercial.

_Muy pronto, desde el libro al televisor. Los personajes del best-seller Twilight unidos por sabe cuánta vez en:_

_¡TWILIGHT EL REALITY SHOW!_

_Los Denali, Edward, Los Vulturis, Edward, Los Lobos, Edward, Los humanos, Edward, Los Cullen y Edward…. ¿YA MENCIONÉ A EDWARD CULLEN? Juntos encerrados en una casa trataran de ganar la manzana de oro en este concurso._

_Habrá Acción, Misterio, Lagrimas y DONAS en:_

_TWILIGHT: EL REALITY SHOW._

_FUMAR CAUSA ALUCINACIONES, ¿VERDAD ARDILLA VERDE?_

La mamá de esta niña entra al cuarto de tv y ve que su hija esta desmayada de la emoción.

¡Twilight: El reality show! ¡Sintonízalo en este fic, a sabe qué hora, sabe cada cuando!


	2. La llegada

La llegada: Día uno.

Solo se escuchaban gritos, millones de fans estaban reunidas y reunidos para un solo propósito: Twilight, el reality show.

En el escenario una joven mujer caminaba hacia el micrófono y esperó silencio. Los fans gritaron más fuerte.

-Oh por todos los cielos ¡CIERREN LA BOCA!-gritó la mujer desesperada y todos se callaron al instante.

-¡Viva Twilight!-gritó una chica del fondo y los guardias le dispararon.

-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?-

Todo el público negó con la cabeza.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta, se sacudió el vestido y se rasco discretamente la axila.

-¡Bienvenidos a Twilight, el reality show!- sonrió-Soy Lola López y seré la conductora de este programa-

El publico seguía en silencio, solo el grillo estaba con su molestoso canto.

-A veces sería mejor morir- murmuró entre dientes y el público la escuchó.

-¡Que se murió Lola!- alguien gritó.

-¿Qué lola?- gritaron los demás- De Lola lo lamento de mento, mento santo de santo San Tomas, mas ,mas mono de mono monopolio de poli policía de cia, cia monte de monte Monterrey, rey de roma le quito la corona y se la pongo a Edward que va a ganar ¡whoa!-

Lola quería llorar.

-En fin-prosiguió- Aquí vienen los Cullen.

Los gritos aumentaron. Del otro lado del escenario salieron Carlisle y Esme tomados de la mano y se sentaron juntos en los sillones rojos que había en el centro de la sala.

-¡Santos Vampiros es Carlisle!-

Los gritos eran ensordecedores.

-Y Esme, su esposa- murmuró Esme enojada.

Después salieron Emmett y Rosalie quienes se halagaron al escuchar los silbidos coquetos del público.

-Vaya que fue una buena idea- susurró Emmett y se sentó en los sillones al mismo tiempo que Rosalie.

-Creo que tienen problemas de salud, puedo jurar que varios corazones dejaron de latir- dijo Carlisle preocupado.

Detrás de las cortinas, al otro lado del escenario estaba Alice tratando de calmar a Jasper…aunque suene irónico.

-Jazz, cariño, tranquilo no te van a morder-

-Es que tu no sientes lo que ellos sienten- se estremeció el pobre Jasper.

-Si te tocan o algo me les echo encima-le aseguró Alice y lo besó tiernamente y agregó- Además estoy más preocupada por Edward.

Jasper se rió por lo bajo, la tomó de la mano y salieron al escenario.

-¡Oh por Jasper! ¡Es Jasper!¡Y Alice!

El publico enloqueció y empezaron a gritar más y más fuerte.

Del lado opuesto de donde salieron Alice y Jasper estaban Bella y Renesmee quienes se seguían quejando del programa.

-Sigo sin entender por que me obligaron a venir aquí-murmuró Bella entre dientes con Renesmee en brazos. Nessie solo tocó su rostro con una mueca.

-Cierto, después nos vengaremos-le prometió a su hija y avanzó hasta los sillones a paso rápido.

Alguna chicas gruñeron de celos pero al ver a Nessie todos gritaron, los hombres estaban más descontrolados y empezaron a chiflarle a Bella.

"Si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate "pensó Bella.

Los silbidos, ni los coqueteos cesaron, lo cual desató la ira de su esposo. El hermoso Edward corrió a velocidad vampiro, se puso enfrente de Bella protectoramente y gritó:

-¡Ya es suficiente!-

Por primera vez todo estuvo en silencio, un silencio de shock.

Alice miró su reloj.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A muchos kilómetros del set de televisión en el área 51, un científico estaba realizando una autopsia a un alienígena cuando su asistente llegaba corriendo con unos papeles en la mano.

-Señor, acabamos de recibir una frecuencia de más de un millón de decibeles-gritó sorprendido.

El científico enojado tomó al alien y lo levantó.

-¡¡ ¿Llamaste a tu nave Maldito infeliz?!!- le gritó el científico a el alien y lo empezó a golpear.

El asistente le quitó al marciano de las manos y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa.

-Señor, la frecuencia proviene de gritos-aclaró el ayudante.

-¿Pero cómo puede alguien gritar tanto?-preguntó el científico confundido.

Entonces el alien se levantó y gritó:

-¡Por Twilight, el reality show!-

El científico y el ayudante intercambiaron una mirada.

-No me digan que no lo conocen-les regañó el alien.

Los dos hombres sacudieron la cabeza.

-Ustedes terrícolas son raros-murmuró y explicó- es un programa donde están todos los personajes de Twilight-.

Los humanos pusieron cara de babosos, ¡y eran babosos por no conocer a Twilight!

-Y va a estar el sexy de Edward Cullen. Explicó el alien.

-Pensé que eras macho- dijo el científico.

-Y lo soy cariño, lo soy- respondió el alien y le guiñó un ojo.-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el estudio los gritos ya habían cesado un poco y dejaron que Edward –traumado por algunos pensamientos- se sentara y se tranquilizara.

-Y por ultimo- anunció Lola- ¡Jacob Black!-

Jake entró al escenario con un saltó y saludó al público.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-gritó Jacob.

Silencio, ni siquiera el grillo quiso sonar porque no quería gastar sus hermosos sonidos en esa cosa-Jake.

-¡Whoa Jacob!- gritó una niñita pero al ver las miradas furiosas calló al instante.

-Bien creo que es hora de que entren-anunció Lola.

-Pero ¿Y los demás?-pregunto Rosalie.

-¡Al carajo con los demás Barbie, entra a la maldita casa y ya!-gritó Lola maniáticamente.

Jasper le tocó la espalda y le dijo:

-Dalai-

Y Lola cayó desmayada.

-¡Jasper! No se debe aprovecharse de las personas-

Todos en la habitación suspiraron de estrés.

-A ver Carlisle, si no nos deberíamos de aprovechar de las personas ¿Por qué hay políticos en el mundo?- le explicó Emmett y le regañó dándose golpecitos en la sien -¡Ay Carlisle por que no eres un vampiro vegetariano normal?

El pobre de mí (1) Carlisle se calló y se hizo para atrás.

-Como que ya entramos ¿no?-sugirió Bella y todos estaban de acuerdo.

Edward abrió la gran puerta roja y entraron a la casa.

-¿Oigan seguros que esto no es Big Cullen?-preguntó Emmett-porque no quiero encontrarme con nadie de ahí.

Todos se rieron pero después casi se atragantan al ver la familiar casa, y digo familiar de familia.

-Es nuestra casa- murmuró Jacob.

-¡No, error es nuestra casa pero con nuestro me refiero a los Cullen, no tu! ¡Aprende pronombres!- le regañó Rosalie.

Pero era verdad, la famosa casa del reality era en si la Mansión Cullen, solo que con más vampiros y con Mike llorando a la cámara.

-¿Mike, por qué lloras?-preguntó Jessica preocupada.

-¿No se supone que todos lloran en estos shows?- preguntó Mike mensamente.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que no dura ni una semana?-murmuró Emmett a Edward.

-Yo creo mínimo en dos- apostó el sexy vampiro.

-Trató hecho-dijo Emmett estrechando su mano.

En eso entró Seth con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y saludó a Jake.

-¡Jake, hermano!-.

-Seth- saludó Jacob y preguntó- ¿Y los demás?

-Salieron corriendo como cachorritos- puso los ojos en blanco y se rió.

Entonces llega Mike corriendo y grita:

-¡WOW, me enamoré de Gertrudis!

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

-¡SI, Mi calcetín Gertrudis!-explicó Mike y besó a su calcetín, pero llega un águila y le arrebata su calcetín de las manos.

Mike se tira al piso y empieza a llorar.

-¡GERTRUDIS!- gritó al aire.

Pero todos ignoraron al perdedor al escuchar una música excesivamente familiar.

-¡Emmett Mcarty Cullen!-le regañó Rosalie- ¡¿Te trajiste tu Soundtrack de misión imposible?!

-Mi nombre es Cullen, Emmett Cullen- corrigió y se sacudió su traje de etiqueta.

-Película equivocada Bond- se burló Edward.

-¡Mira quién habla Señor Millón de Decibeles!- contraatacó Emmett.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Bella- mejor veamos de donde sale esa música.

Alice se empezó a reír frenéticamente y Edward solo gruñó.

El televisor se encendió y apareció el productor con gafas oscuras.

-Hola agentes, hoy es su primera misión o reto: ¡La…- pero el productor no terminó la frase por que llegó Lizzy y lo tiró, después ella apareció sonriente y también con gafas oscuras.

-¡¡HOLA EDWARD!!- dijo con cara de fanática y continuó- Su primera misión es:

¡LA MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

De regreso a la casa de la chica desmayada del capítulo anterior, estaba la chica de nuevo viendo la tele cuando apareció otro comercial:

_Ya han entrado a la casa. Su llegada conmovió a miles de personas incluyendo a un alien y un científico que se van a casar._

-y aparece la imagen del alienígena con el científico del área 51 dándose un beso-

_Los Cullen, ¡Edward!, Jacob y Seth, Edward, Tanya, Kate, Aro, Marco, Cayo, Edward, Mike, Jessica, Edward y… ¿ya dije Edward? En…. Twilight el reality show._

_¿Se hará posiblemente posible la misión imposible? ¿O será imposiblemente imposible que sea posible que sea posible?_

_¿Recuperará Mike a Gertrudis?_

_¿Emmett si se trajo su disco de Misión imposible?_

_¿Lola se despertará? Y Aun Más importante ¿HABRÁ DONAS?_

_Para conocer las respuestas a estas preguntas sintonice la próxima semana a: ¡Twilight, el reality show! ¡Solo por este fic, por esta autora y por este canal!_

Y la pobre chica se vuelve a desmayar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**HOLATION! ¡SI YA ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! ¡WI! Si al parecer estoy medio loquita pero bueno. Gertrudis es mi calcetín mascota-si no me importa que suene raro- pero me abandonó y entró a mi fic ¡JA SI VETE CON MIKE! T.T **

**¡¡¡Escribí "mi" porque Carlisle es mío!!!**

**BUENO ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO SI MI COMPU NO SE MUERE OTRA VEZ.**

**DISTRAIDAMENTE,**

**GRECIA.**


	3. Mision imposiblemente posible

**AHHHH ME LAS PAGARAS EMILIANO PARASITO!!**

**PERDON PERO AL PARECER MI HERMANO SUBIO EL CAP EQUIVOCADO...ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE DEJO QUE LE PIDO UN FAVOR!!1**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La imposiblemente posible Misión imposible.

Nadie en la habitación sabía que eran esas dos cajas que estaban en el patio, las cajas solo se movían mucho y tenía una manta. Nessie se abrazaba fuertemente del brazos de Jacob con miedo mientras que Jake trataba de apartar a Mike que estaba temblando y agarrado de su pierna derecha.

-Toma-dijo Alice mientras le daba un rociador a Jacob- siempre funciona.

-Gracias- le respondió y le echó un chorro de agua a Mike.

-¡Agua! ¡Me quema! ¡Quiero mi mugrita!-gritó Mike horrorizado y se echó a correr.

-No puedo creer que lo conozca- se lamentaba Bella.

En eso entró el productor junto con Lizzy con trajes de color negro. Lizzy solo balbuceaba como otra fan deslumbrada así que el productor tuvo que proseguir.

-Bien, Sé que todos se preguntan qué rayos hay en estas cajas- comenzó el productor.

-¡Ja! Ahora usted se cree lector de mentes- bufó Edward con enojo.

-Seh, en fin lo que les voy a mostrar es posiblemente le peligro más grande que pueden tener los Cullen…y Black en esta habitación- explicó el conductor.

Todos se pusieron alerta listos para cualquier vampiro neófito que se les impusiera. El productor se acercó a un cordón y lo tomó.

-Vampiros y Vampiros, lobos y lobas…les presento a: Locas Twilighters hiperactivas- diciendo esto tiró del cordón y tiró las mantas.

Eran tres grandes jaulas con una chica en cada una. Las tres estaban sentadas en el fondo de las jaulas leyendo Crepúsculo, pero de pronto alzan la mirada y ven a los Cullen lo que hace que empiecen a gritar como locas.

Todos los Cullen estaban asustados a excepción de Jacob quien estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

-¡Si corran fans vayan por Edward!-se burló Jacob entonces el productor quita una última manta de una cuarta caja y aparece una niña con Luna Nueva que al ver a Jacob…

-¡Oh por todos los licántropos del mundo! ¡¡ ¡Jake!!!-gritó como loca al igual que las otras chicas.

-Demonios- maldijo Jake.

El presentador continuó con el reto:

-Bueno las reglas están así: Quien tomé la bandera del otro lado del campo sin que las fans lo atrapen gana y elije a tres personas que están libres de expulsión de la casa incluyéndola y si no…pues ya que.

Un gran murmullo se extendió por toda la sala, la mayoría pensaba que Edward iba a ser el máximo perdedor y los Vulturis planeaban un ataque.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Aro?-preguntó Cayo.

-Pregunta inteligente Cayo- le respondió y continuó- Hoy como todos los días vamos a intentar ¡Dominar al mundo!- gritó y sacó su risa maquiavélica.

-¡Drácula santo! ¿Qué todos los días quieres hacer eso? Mejor cómprate un juego de mesa Aro- le aconsejó Marco.

-Creo que no es una buena idea- le dijo Cayo.

-Oh ¿por lo del turista mundial?-preguntó Marco mientras recordaba aquel suceso.

"_Estaban los Vulturis jugando turista mundial con Arturito…_

_-¡jajá! Estados Unidos es mío ¡JA!¡Ja!-gritaba Aro mientras sostenía un carta con la bandera de E.U_

_-Pero yo tengo a Francia que es más poderosa y tengo más países- alardeó Arturito sacudiendo sus tarjetas_

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Jane?-_

_Arturito se cayó al suelo lleno de dolor. Aro se acerco y le arrebato las cartas._

_-¿Ahora quien es el mejor?- "_

-Sip, mala idea-acordó Marco.

El productor abrió una gran puerta de metal que daba al bosque y la bandera se podía ver muy a lo lejos, el productor soltó primero y las fans y después anunció la salida de los demás.

-Bien, En sus marcas, Listos- gritó-¡FUERA!-y al decir esto todos los vampiros, humanos y licántropos corrieron menos Mike que se había quedado con cara de baboso en la puerta.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Corre antes de que pierdas!-le gritó.

-Es que estoy pensando en Gertrudis a quien le encantaba correr- dijo Mike llorando como bebé y después se unió a la carrera.

-Humanos- sacudió el productor la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Alice estaba junto con Jasper saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Te dije que funcionaría- Alice le guiñó un ojo a Jasper mientras saltaba al otro árbol.

-Lo sé, lo sé Alice la todopoderosa-se burló Jasper pero de pronto el árbol empezó a temblar. Al parecer una fan había conseguido un hacha y estaba a punto de terminar con el árbol.

-Mier…-

-¡¡Da!!¡Ven Jasper¡- gritó la fan loca mientras el árbol caía y recogía a Jasper.

Pasó casi lo mismo con todos los Cullen, así que no están difíciles de imaginar. El clan Denali se acercaba a la meta pero dos fans llegaron y las secuestraron para que dijeran donde estaba Garrett, Jacob y Seth fueron atrapados por la loca que era pro-Jacob con dos correas, Mike se salió de la competencia por qué se hizo pipí del miedo, Jessica se cayó en una trampa al igual que Angela y solo quedaban Bella y Los Vulturis.

Los Vulturis corrían rápido y se acercaban a la bandera cuando dos fans lo detuvieron. Las dos los veían con odio.

-Tu-dijo una con rabia.

-Hola niña- saludó Aro con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡TU TONTO ARO! ¡Por qué no te prendes fuego y haces que animales pasen por ti!-le gritó enojada.

-Uhhhh- susurraron todos los demás.

-Así pues, pues, pues hash Chusma chusma- Le gritó y le sacó la lengua con algo de ponzoña.

La fan furiosa lo tomó y lo enredó en un tronco con una serpiente. Después miró a Cayo.

-¡Y no creas que te salvaste!-le gritó la fan.

-Niña, podemos llegar a una cuerdo- trató de negociar Cayo.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es Cayo?!¡Suena como los callos que tiene Aro en sus pies!-le insultó y se echó a correr.

Cayo se tiró al suelo y empezó a sollozar ponzoña, Marco solo se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo Cayo-

-¡Odio mi nombre! ¡¿Qué culpa tenía que mi mami fuera podóloga?!-se echó a llorar más fuerte.

Con los tres Vulturis fuera de combate Bella llegó a la bandera sin ningún rasguño y la alzó con su mano.

-¡Si gané!-gritó con emoción y empezó a cantar - ¡YO SOY LA CHAMPION MY FRIEND! TANTANTAN-usaba la bandera como micrófono y guitarra- ¡Y HOY LES GANAMOS COMO LA VEZ! TANTANTAN YO SOY LA CHAMPION, UNA CHAMPIONSOTA Y NO SOY UN JACOB…digo LOOSER PUES YO SOY LA CHAMPION OF THE WOOOOOOOORLD-

-Ok todos entendimos Bella, ahora dinos quien se salva- exigió el productor.

-Pues, Edward, Nessie y Alice- respondió.

-¡Está bien, ahora todos al confesionario para una expulsión!- sentenció.

Después de pasar el trauma de la misión, todos estaban reunidos en la sala cuando se escuchó una voz grave: **Jacob Pasa al confesionario para la expulsión.**

-Ya tenía ganas- alegó Jake y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Al llegar ahí, se bajó los pantalones e hizo de sus necesidades.

-Jacob, venimos aquí para nominar a los posibles expulsados no a hacer necesidades- le regañó la voz.

-Hmmm lo siento, lo siento- exclamó Jake y sonó un gran estruendo en el baño- Pff, debo de dejar de comer ciervo.

-Seee, este Jake¿ tu nominado?

-Hmmm Aro-

-Gracias ahora salte y bajalé al baño-le pidió la voz.

Jacob obedeció y salió del baño.

La voz continuó: **Bella, al confesionario.** Obediente Bella entró y olió el baño.

-¡Puaj! ¡JACOB BLACK QUE TE DIJIMOS ACERCA DE COMER CIERVOS!-gritó Bella tapándose la nariz.

-Si lo sé ya olorizo el lugar…¿Tu nominado?-

-Cayo.

-Ok ahora Salte.

Bella salió corriendo del cuarto de baño a velocidad vampiro.

La voz continuó: **Edward**. La rutina se siguió diciendo como apestaba el baño y tapándose la nariz.

-Cayo.

**-Mike**-

-¡Órale! ¡Puedo hacer que huela peor!- sonrió Mike

-Limítate a contestar.

- ¡Mike!

**-Alice-**

-Cayo- gritó y salió corriendo.

**-Carlisle**-

-Puf huele algo mal, pero debemos respetar las necesidades de los demás.

La voz grave soltó un suspiro de desesperación y le contesto:

-A ver Carlisle si la gente debe de respetar las necesidades de los demás por qué crees que hay tantos robos, ni modo que llegara un ratero y dijera "Hay respeto, tu necesidad del dinero"…¿Por qué no eres un vampiro normal?-

-Nomino a Cayo- contestó Carlisle y se fue enojado.

Pasaron todos los demás y el productor juntó a todos los participantes para informarle los resultados.

-Los nominados son: Cayo, Aro, Mike y ¿Arturito? ¡Arturito no cuenta!-exclamó.

-Ahhhhhh Nunca me dejan hacer nada-dijo Arturito enojado.

-Ok, entonces dejaremos que el público vote por quien quiera que se vaya y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_¡TWILIGHT: EL REALITY SHOW!_

_La misión imposiblemente imposible fue ganada por Bella y los nominados a ser expulsados ya fueron anunciados:_

_Cayo: El vulturi sádico que tiene problemas con su nombre de enfermedad de pie._

_Aro: Un loco vulturi que esta locamente loco por conquistar cosas._

_Y Mike: Un maric…dijo un mariscal de campo que perdió a su amor Gertrudis el calcetín y se hace pipi en la cama._

_Para sacar a patadas a alguno de estos tres nominados simplemente dejen un review con el nombre del vampiro y looser que quieran que se vaya._

_¡VOTEN!¡¡ YA!!_

_¡¡¡EN TWILIGHT EL REALITY SHOW!!!_

La niña la cual por alguna extraña razón siempre se desmaya se volvió a desmayar y al llegar la madre le grita:

-¡JA! Ni creas que voy hacer que te despiertes de nuevo-

**HOLA!!!!**

**HA PASADO MUUUCHOOO TIEMPO, lo se pero con el largometraje y algunas obras pendientes apenas y tuve tiempo de respirar.**

**Dejen Reviews y escojan a quien quieran que se vaya…mi voto no cuenta ¿o sí?**

**¡Bueno yo quiero que el Callo se vaya de mis pies…digo del fic!**

**Seh pero mi opinión sola no cuenta…así que voten!**


End file.
